Got Ice?
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Canada is upset that America got back together with England, so he decides to show his brother just what he feels toward him.


A sigh left his lips as he watched Alfred from across the meeting table, resting his chin in his hand. He had left Kuma at home this time, it was far to hot at the meeting today for his little friend. He would sweat to death with all that fur..

Mattie smiled lightly as he watched his brother slurp on a soda to try and cool off, rolling the can over his neck, though that only made things worse it seemed, as a bead of sweat was running down until it hit his shirt. "Hm.."

He blinked when England came back into the room and took his brothers pop, walking out with it, America growling and following after him. He knew what they were going to do, and he didn't like it a bit. No one else noticed what was happening? What the hell? The loudest one leaving the room, you'd think they would notice it was a little quiet in there. He sighed, looking down at his own soda, it was just something from a nearby fast food place. He had also gotten himself some doughnuts from Tim Hortains, as well as an Iced Capp.

He sighed as his turn was skipped once again, slurping up on the last of his soda, only ice left. There was still a little bit of pop left, and he wanted to get it, so he sucked harder, making a loud noise and was instantly yelled at.

"America! Quit it! China is trying to talk."

He hung his head a little low, frowning with a small 'sorry' and looked to the side, then down at the ice in his cup.

A break was called and he stood up, making his way to the door with his cup, he would just eat the ice or something to cool off. Though, something caught his eye as he left, America and England making out in the hall. He growled a little at this, gripping the cup a little and chewed the straw. He hated that so much, he really did.. He felt attached to his brother, honestly, he was the only one to ever notice him.. ever.

That was proven when America looked his way and blushed, stepping away from England like it never happened and he stepped over. "Meeting over?" He asked, almost looking down at him, even though they were the same height. Or, close.

Canada shook his head a little. "Break." He answered simply, looking past him toward England, seeing he was getting himself back together. "Can I talk to you for a minute..?" He asked in a soft voice, taking the others arm and dragged him into the next room, closing the door behind him.

Alfred blinked as the other giving Arthur a look. The tall blond wondered what was going on as he glanced back to Arthur who was straitening himself back up. Alfred looked back to Matthew when he asked to talk to him for a minute and took his arm. "A-wah... Sure Mattie, I got a minute." He grinned looking back to Arthur who just looked at him as if to say hurry up. The blond grinned at his brother as they entered the room and Matthew shut the door. "So what. is. Up mah main man Mattie!" He asked placing a hand on his hip and gave that brilliant smile of his still.

A frown formed on his lips as he caught the look on Englands face as he shut the door, giving a small glare toward him, locking the door. He listened to his brother. "This is going to take more than a minute." He mumbled softly, looking down at his cup and slurped up the melted water inside, making a loud sucking noise. He sighed, chewing on the straw a little as he thought. "Nothing much, you? ..." He looked to the side toward the door, stepping closer toward the other. "What about England? You two have been spending a lot of time together lately.. Summer fling?" He asked with a dull look on his face, clearly uninterested in the topic, though... He wanted to know.

The American watched his brother. "More than a minute... You mean two minutes!" He asked with a big dumb grin and nodded. "You have my attention, what is is that you wanted to ask you hero of a brother?" He watched the other chew on their straw. It was pretty chewed up by now. Was his brother thinking about something? Alfred didn't care, he wished this would end soon though so he could return to his fair skinned lady, England. He snickered a little as he thought of that. Then his brother brought up how he was and England.

The blond smiled, fling, with England, no way. Not this time, just the mere mention of the man sent Alfred's heart pounding. "Ah? Summer fling? No, Mattie, I feel it's better this time, not like before. I actually think we could be together for longer this time." He nodded then thought for a moment. "Are you worried that 'You know who, England' will pop back out and start sleeping with other nations again?" He whispered. Then laughed. "I have made sure of it this time, he promised he'd be faithful, so you have nothing to worry about!" He patted his brother on the shoulder. "If that's what this is all about."

Alfred tilted his head. "Am I right?" He asked, hoping that was it. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows watching his brother, there was something about him though. The blond couldn't quite place his finger on it though.

Mattie looked up at him for a moment, frowning at his explanation and he chewed a little more on the straw, gritting his teeth and gripping the cup a little more. "Hm." He let out simply, just to say that he had listened, though he wasn't very happy with it. "That's not all." He said, feeling his hand on his shoulder and he stepped back a little, shrugging it off with a slight glare.

He turned his eyes to the side and growled a little. He stepped over toward the table, setting the cup down and looked back toward him, his face a little softer and happier this time. "It bugs me, that's all, he's an asshole, you know that! How many times is he going to have to screw you over and use you before you see that!" He snapped a little. He was annoyed with him, how often did he try to get his attention and he was simply blown off? How many times? He lost count a long time ago.. It started when they were kids and it never got better from there. Soon as England introduced them, he wanted him, though was too shy to say anything, and all America wanted was that stupid bushy brow ass.

He sighed heavily and stepped toward the other, grabbing onto his tie and tugged him harshly forward, pressing a smashing kiss to his lips and pulled him further into the room until his hit the table. He then turned, pushing the other up against it and gave him a slightly harsh look. "I hope that's clear enough for you.. Idiot.." He grumbled, though his face softened a little as he pulled his brothers tie off and played with it a little in his hands, standing between the others legs now so he couldn't get away too easily. "You probably still don't get why I'm mad with you.." He muttered to himself, sighing softly and looked toward the door, hearing a knock.

"What are you two doing? The meeting is starting!" A voice called, obviously England.

Canada growled, pushing the other down onto the table and covered his mouth. "We'll be there soon, Hurt myself, going to put ice on it." He said in his best America voice, smiling as Arthur seemed to leave. "Heh.." He moved his hand from the others mouth, his cool fingers running from his bottom lip and slowly down his neck, popping a button on his shirt.

The blond was surprised at the others reaction. He would have other wise blown it off. But this was his brother, what was he saying to make him look so irritated all of a sudden. When his tie was yanked and the others lips smashed against him Alfred's eyes widened. The American blinked as he was let go and his tie soon removed. But when the brits voice entered the room Alfred went to go say something. But his mouth had been covered by Matthew's hand. Was Matthew insane? Alfred wondered if the little guy finally snapped. Sure all the other nations didn't see him and maybe he could have helped with that. But to be so weird, kissing him and stuff. Alfred didn't know what to think.

He was to stupid to guess the obvious at the moment. Alfred stared up at Matthew his eyes shifting as they sent Arthur away. He blinked watching the other blond for a moment. Starting to unbutton the shirt. Alfred stared at the other. "Okay!..." He looked to the side thinking for a moment. "Do I get a drink first?" He asked nervously, finally it was beginning to dawn on him what was going on. "Feeling a bit... Thirsty, heheh." Sure he liked his brother, loved him like any brother should. But could he really love him like he loved Arthur?

Canada blinked once at the others reaction to what he was doing, having expected him to struggle and yell and leave. "No." He muttered, answering his question simply, looking to the side, down at the empty cup. He reached down, popping the lid off and brought it to his lips, sucking up one of the ice cubes and smiled lightly. "Mm.." He thought for a moment, moving a little closer to the other, placing his hands on either side of his hips to support himself. "Take it." He muttered, holding the melting cube on his tongue, smirking as he brought it back into his mouth, waiting.

Alfred did want to fight Matthew, because he was afraid his brother would react violently and at which point he would have to hurt his brother. He knew it, whenever they did fight someone got hurt. He didn't want to hurt his brother. So he'd stayed and watched the other curiously as they placed some ice to their lips. He jumped a little bit as the other touched his hips. Then he watched then lean closer to him asking him to take the ice, before moving it back into his mouth. The blond narrowed his eyes, what kind of crazy game was this?

Alfred took a deep breath. His brother wanted to play these kind of game. Alfred should humor him for now till he was able to get free. But he really didn't hate this, this whatever was going on right now. A small part of him found it to be pretty fun. He leaned up and grabbed the back of the others head and brought them closer, then smashed his mouth against Matthews and slipped his tongue inside fishing around for the ice. His tongue moving around in the others mouth, brushing against his teeth and his tongue.

Mattie couldn't help but to laugh at the expression on the others face, he didn't know what it was, but he hadn't seen it before, or rather, not in a very long time. He was taken a little off guard when the other pulled him forward. He smiled a little though and tilted his head, allowing the other to search for the ice, though he had already swallowed it. It was simply a distraction.

He nipped and sucked at the others tongue, one hand pushing his shirt open and the other slipping back into the cup, pulling out a small cube and he snickered. "Mmn~" He moaned against the others lips, moving the frozen ice up to his side, grinning as he slid it up the others side and to his chest, running it over the others nipple slowly in small circles, watching them harden as he pulled back from the kiss. "Sensitive to the cold..?" He asked with a warm smile on his face, watching it start to melt and the water drip down his body.

He then got an idea, and he laughed as he pushed the ice under the others pants and into the front of his boxers to make him squirm, then he brought the tie up. He smiled sweetly as he moved it closer to his face, moving in to press a soft kiss to his lips, then to his jawline and ear as he moved the tie over his eyes and tied it around his head to make a makeshift blindfold.

The blond froze a little as the other began to rub the ice against his nipple. He looked at his brother as the man spoke. "Tch, shut up!" He mumbled. It was freaking ice, damn the bodies natural reaction to cold! Alfred puffed his cheeks a little. But feeling something cold in his pants he fidgeted a little. "Ah! Cold cold! Eeeeee.." He let out moving around reaching for his pants. But Matthew kissed him on the lips causing the American to be distracted, his lips tingling a little at the others touch. He blinked as the other blindfolded him. "M-Mattie...whats with the blindfold, seriously dude?" He tilted his head, why did he need to be blind folded, Matthew was definitely being a bit weird today.

A small giggle left his lips at the others reaction, running his nails lightly down the others chest and to his side, drawing little circles on his hip. He licked his lips lightly, thinking for a moment. "What? You don't know?" He asked, leaning in close and tilted his head, pushing the other down so he was laying on the table, soon crawling up over him and sat on his hips. He smiled, leaning down and nipped at his ears a few times before lightly licking up his neck. "It's more fun that way.. Makes you more sensitive to things, thought you would have known that already." He said in a soft breath, leaning back away from his ear and started to lick down his chest, stopping at one of his nipples to give it a small suck and bite before he moved on.

"..." He picked his head up with a small frown, looking up at Alfreds face. "Or, you could just pretend I'm someone else, If you like." He mumbled, not exactly wanting that, but he said it anyway, most likely to make himself feel a little better if the other called out someone else's name. It was possible, even though he didn't want to admit it.

He shrugged it off, turning his eyes down with a small smile and moved a hand to the front of the others pants, groping at him a few times with a small giggle. He leaned down, pulling his belt open with his teeth and soon popped the button to his pants open as well. Mattie then tugged them down, laughing to himself at the print of his boxers. Superman, why wasn't he surprised..?

Canada smiled, tugging those down as well, jumping a little as the others erection popped out and hit his bottom lip. "Hm.." He bet this was just from the previous making out with that stupid Englishmen.. He smiled lightly to himself, reaching to the side and pulled another piece of ice out, wanting to see him squirm again. It was kind of cute.. So, he lightly ran the cube from the very tip, all the way down to the hilt and back up again, pressing it close and grinded it in small circles.

Alfred let out a breath as his brother moved. He gulped feeling Matthew's teeth on his belt. He would not be imagining anyone else doing this. This wasn't that bad, Arthur wasn't even on his mind at the moment, odd. The blond tilted his head and felt a shiver go up his spine as the others lips brushed his erection. Alfred bit his bottom lip at his brothers 'Hm'. The American then felt nothing for a moment as his brother moved a way slightly for a moment. Then returned, something cold and wet touching Florida. Alfred gasped. "C-cold.." He mumbled his erection twitching a little at the ice touching it. Alfred turned his head slightly as the ice moved along. He arched his back as Matthew began to grind it in small circles. Biting his lip more.

Mattie looked up at him for a moment, a small teasing look on his face as he caught the others reaction. "You'll warm back up." He whispered softly, blowing a hot breath of air over florida and slipping the ice down. He moved it over the others inner thigh, smirking then as he slipped it between his cheeks, pressing it to his entrance and feeling it melt and drip. "Heh~" He then thought of something and pulled back, sitting up on his knee's and popped the remaining ice into his mouth, chewing.

He looked down, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small napkin, opening it up and smiled. Good, he still had one left. He picked up the little pill with a smile on it, and he leaned forward, moving close to the others face. "Open up, Alfie.." He cooed softly, pressing the little pill to his lips. "C'mon, this will make you feel really good, trust me." He mumbled, pushing it in and smiled as he stroked his throat, forcing him to swallow it. "Good boy, it should kick in in a minute." He said, pressing a light kiss to his lips and gave him a rather hard bite, tugging his bottom lip forward into another, deeper kiss, as he started to lightly stroke his erection with a few fingers.

Alfred tilted his head as the other brought something to his lip and told him to open up. What the hell was it! Alfred frowned and bit his bottom lip not wanting it. Oh the thoughts running through his mind about what it could be. He gulped. "Dun' wanna." He mumbled, but Matthew took that time to press it inside and force it down his throat by messaging his neck. "W-what the hell! What was that?" Was it a poison pill! Had he done anything that bad! What the fuck had he done recently to Mattie to make him want to kill his brother! Alfred panic a little his mind beginning to think of things randomly for no reason, and stuff that made no sense at all.

He wiggled a little as he felt a small rush go through him as the pill began to work on him he let out a gasp feeling the other bit his lip. "M-Mattie." He spoke softly sounding confused still. He bit his bottom lip feeling the fingers on his erection. "A-Ah!~" He shook his head. No, this was Matthew. He couldn't possibly be enjoying this! But he was. It was feeling so good. The American's head fell back to the floor as he shifted his hips a little under the other.

Matt laughed at his brother. "Wow, for 'the hero' you seem kinda nervous about drugs, eh?" He teased, tilting his head as he pressed another light kiss to his lips, gripping a little harder and gently twisting florida as he moved his hand up and down. He smiled at the others moan, licking and kissing his neck as he felt him shift under him. "Told you you'd start to feel really good." He whispered against him, blowing a cold breath over his wet skin and started to playfully grind his hips.

"Tell me, Alfie.. How much you want it, hm?" He cooed, running his free hand up and down his chest and stomach, his other pumping a little slower. "I mean.. I doubt that England would do anything like this for you, it's a shame since you're only getting it once if you go back to that bastard." He muttered in a slight growl, squeezing hard, then let go of him and brought his fingers to his own lips, sucking on a few for a moment before he slipped them back down between the others legs, giggling as he pressed his middle finger to America's entrance.

The blond tossed his head a little as the other began to grind into his hips. What an ass, playing like this. Alfred would pay him back! HE SWORE IT! But right now his mind was all over the place, he wrinkled his nose a little as the other spoke. "B-Bad... OKAY!" He said. He tossed his head back a little as the other continued, pumping him slowly. Alfred gulped at his brothers words about Arthur. He frowned thinking about it. Yeah, that guy was and ass. He knew this was going to be something rare between them. But still he went to him. Why did he go to Arthur? What was it about that lame jerk anyways.

The man was a bastard and a whore. Alfred growled a little at the thought of Arthur talking about Francis all the time and not him! NOT HIM! Alfred soon forgot his thoughts as the other touched his entrance, twitching as Matthew did. "Ehh!~" Maybe he was also a whore. After all, his brother was about to invade him and he hadn't even resisted the other much. Maybe that did mean that deep down he loved his brother more than anyone else. ANYONE else. He bit his bottom lip, his cheeks turning red at the thought of it.

Canada giggled at him, nodding. "Okay, I won't wait any longer then." He whispered softly, pushing his finger a little closer, feeling it slide in rather easily. He looked up, smiling as he noticed the deep shade of red on his face. He kept his comments to himself though, turning his eyes down and pushed his finger all the way in, wiggling it slightly to loosen the muscles before he pulled out and moved his index finger in as well. He smiled as he pumped them in and out, waiting to see a reaction. He giggled as he leaned down, wrapping his lips around the others nipple and sucked, nibbling on it.

After a short moment he pulled away, sliding his fingers out and crawled forward. "Here.." He whispered softly, moving up and untied the tie that was blindfolding him, pulling it off slowly and gave him a cute smile. "There, you look much better like this." He muttered, looking up into his eyes as he moved his hands down and undid his pants, slipping them down off his hips. He smiled warmly, tilting his head a little. "England's never allowed to see this side of you Alfred, you're mine now." He muttered, his smile dropping a little as he moved his boxers down, looking up at him. "Okay..?" He asked, moving his hips forward, biting his lip a little as he rubbed his erection against Alfreds, a hand moving down to wrap around both, pressing them closer together to create more friction.

The blond watched his brother as the tie was removed and he gulped. His brother was being creepy, but damn it was so hot. His blue eyes stared back up to Matthew's face as the other spoke once more. He was his now, Alfred titled his head a little. What was he an animal? Alfred nodded though anyways not knowing what else to do with that pill messing with him. His cheeks flushed once more. "O-okay." He said his voice weak as the others erection touched Florida. "Eehh~" He let out a soft moan his erection twitching at the others touch. He turned his head away and closed his eyes biting a little more on his bottom lip and arched his back a little, his hips wiggling a little.


End file.
